


Quiet

by ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/pseuds/ThisIsHowIShowMyLove
Summary: It was a rare opportunity that Logan could arrive home to a quiet, empty house. Despite their conflicting schedules, it wasn't often that he would get the house to himself.Despite finally receiving respite that he desires from the hustle and bustle of living with Patton, Roman and Virgil, Logan finds himself feeling a little out of sorts.Gen. Minor references to established Logicality [Logan/Patton].Happy Birthday, Logan! [3/11/2019] :)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Quiet

It was a rare opportunity that Logan could arrive home to a quiet, empty house. Despite their conflicting schedules, it wasn't often that he would get the house to himself.

Roman had the most erratic schedule. Between rehearsals for his latest play and the varying shifts at his restaurant, Roman could be at home at any time of the day or night. It was occasionally a chore to get him to maintain a regular sleep schedule, but Roman always tried.

When he was at home, he was loud. He always seemed to be singing one showtune or another, interspersed with Disney songs. If he wasn't singing, he was making a ruckus of some form, and the concept of 'inside voice' seemed to have eluded Roman's understanding. More than once did Logan wish that he could sound-proof his bedroom door.

Virgil was usually quieter. Out of all of them, he listened to the loudest music, but he was customarily kind enough to use headphones. Virgil's noise primarily came when Roman was at home at the same time. Virgil and Roman disagreed on everything under the sun. He, too, relied on shift work and his ever-present insomnia meant that his temper tended to get a little short at inopportune moments. As a result, it often did not take much for the pair of them to spiral into a ranting argument that escalated into decibel ranges hitherto undiscovered by man. It usually only took a stern look from Patton to get the pair to stop fighting, but that wasn't always before their spats reached unbearable levels.

Logan's default response to the pair of them being home was to sequester himself in his room until Patton came to fetch him. The baffling part was that the two of them genuinely liked each other and tended to get on splendidly when they were sufficiently rested or not in an argumentative mood. Virgil was Roman's preferred scene partner when he was rehearsing, and the pair could regularly be found watching Disney films together in apparent bliss. Patton insisted that it was because opposites attract. Logan wasn't so sure.

Patton had the most regular hours. As a kindergarten teacher, while he certainly had to invest in lesson preparation, he wasn't burdened with the same level of post-lesson tedium that Logan, as a high school science teacher, had to struggle through daily. Despite this, Logan did not envy the general unpleasantness that comes with dealing with small children regularly. Patton insisted that he adored all of his "kiddos" and wouldn't trade the time he spent with them for anything. He invested a great deal of time into making each day a "fun learning experience" that would "instil a love of learning that they can take into the future".

Patton's work didn't always result in a lot of noise, but it usually meant a lot of clutter. There were papers continuously strewn over the table and the couch. Logan had just learned to gently move whatever was obstructing his space while taking special care not to disturb the various piles. Instead, Patton tended to generate noise when he was working around the house. Whether it was playing music and dancing while Patton cleaned, or the ruckus Patton managed to make when he baked, noise tended to follow Patton wherever he went. Logan tried to stay away on cleaning days but, as there was little that he wouldn't do for any of his housemates with the right motivation, he and the others were often roped into helping. Most times, all it took was one of Patton's signature puppy-dog pouts and the promise of freshly baked cookies. Logan would never admit it (to anyone but Patton), but his chocolate chip cookies were to die for.

Today, however, Roman was at rehearsal, Virgil had a work event he couldn't get out of, and Patton had been on a field trip after a colleague had called in sick and wouldn't be home until late. So, Logan found himself in a tranquil home for the first time in what may have been months. He was ecstatic at first. Logan was able to complete his marking with ease, as he wasn't distracted every half hour or so by some sort of drama created by his housemates, nor was he required to lock himself away with noise-cancelling headphones. He could spread out on the table in the common areas without risking being disturbed or ruining Patton's so-called "organised chaos". In fact, Logan was able to sort out his lesson plans for the next day in record time, giving him time to pull together a short pop quiz for each of his classes, as well as some extra credit work for his honours and advanced placement students. Logan was so productive that he found himself at a loss for what to do with the rest of his evening.

It was an odd sensation, having nothing to do. Logan was usually quite skilled at keeping his mind occupied with one thing or another, being an avid reader and seeker of new knowledge, but tonight he felt off. There wasn't anything physically wrong with him – he was fed, well-rested and in good health – but he couldn't bring himself to settle down. Typically, by this time he was sitting in the lounge room, taking some time to relax with a cup of tea and a book, while the others watched a movie or some absurd television show.

Perhaps the lack of background noise was the cause of his unease. Logan flicked on the television. It showed some sort of cooking show – the kind of show that Patton tended to enjoy when the others weren't around to hijack the television remote. Logan settled back in his recliner and pulled out his latest novel. Yet something still nagged at him. He looked around the room. He had his cup of tea and his book, he was in his usual position and thus physically comfortable. The television was providing just enough background noise to fill in the silence without becoming irritating. Everything was exactly as it should be, yet he continued to experience sensations of distress. What on earth was wrong with him?

It wasn't until the front door opened and Patton entered the house that both the cause and the solution to his distress became apparent.

"Hey, Lo. I hope you weren't too lonely here by yourself tonight?"

Loneliness. Of course. Despite Logan's general distaste for large quantities of social activity, he had become accustomed to having his housemates around. Logan loved to debate with Virgil, even though he was confident the emo deliberately tried to come up with logical fallacies to present as fact just to test him. Virgil would always laugh and quickly concede when he pointed it out, leading to easy banter and comfortable conversation.

While Roman was often a bundle of energy, in his quieter moments, they would have the most fascinating discussions about art and literature. Logan would always try to find out new, obscure pieces of trivia, often about the theatre but about other Creative Arts as well, to tell Roman during these moments. Without fail, Roman would light up like a Christmas tree and pester Logan for more, which he would happily provide, and the conversation would lead down new and fascinating paths every time.

Patton was the easiest to spend time with. Their similar vocations provided a common ground on which for them to converse, yet outside of that, the conversation still flowed. Even when they weren't talking, it was nearly effortless to spend time with the man. They had developed a natural flow to their interactions that allowed them to comfortably coexist without saying a word. Patton was also the only one of their household that would willingly go stargazing with him. Virgil got anxious when they got too far from the city, and Roman tended to get antsy if he sat still for too long. Patton, however, seemed to have a sixth sense for when Logan was getting overwhelmed and would pack up a picnic blanket, a thermos full of tea, some cookies and bundle him into the car. They would drive to a park about a few miles out of town and lie down on the blanket, staring up at the stars. Logan would pick out the constellations, telling Patton the stories behind each of them, until they were too tired to continue. Then, Patton would drive them both home, and Logan would end up having the best sleep he'd had in weeks.

Loneliness. Such a simple concept, but yet…

"Lo? Are you alright?

He'd been thinking for too long. He'd apparently been staring off into space also, as his vision had grown oddly unfocused. He blinked, attempting to restore the clarity of his sight. However, instead of the restoration of his vision, an unexpected stream of water fell down each of his cheeks.

"Oh, Logan."

Patton swiftly crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of the recliner. He reached out and gently wiped away the dampness from beneath Logan's eyes. Logan startled at the touch. Was he… crying? He couldn't possibly be. It was utterly illogical, to be crying over being lonely when he was no longer alone.

Patton gave him a bright smile – the smile that tended to provide logan with an odd, fluttery feeling in his abdomen. "Hey, it's okay to feel sad when you're by yourself from time to time. I know I do."

Logan frowned. "But I am not the only one present in the room at this time. I have no logical reason—"

"But I'll bet you've been feeling off-kilter for a while, haven't you?" Patton asked shrewdly. Logan nodded. "Sometimes, emotions wait until after the situation has passed to express themselves when things have calmed down."

"But that makes no sense!"

"That's the thing about emotions – they're pretty illogical. I know you've seen Virgil push through some pretty stressful experiences, only to have a panic attack as soon as he is home and safe. Panic isn't the only feeling that does that. Sometimes, sadness is like that too."

"But…" Logan desperately wanted to explain to Patton that he shouldn't be feeling this way, but the words wouldn't come.

Patton, as if by magic, seemed to pick up on his train of thought and acted. He plucked the novel from Logan's hand and put it aside, then pulled Logan to his feet. Logan was considerably more accustomed to Patton's tendency to manhandle him and the others than he once was, so he allowed himself to be dragged over to the sofa. What he hadn't expected was, instead of Patton merely sitting beside him in a companionable manner, for the other man to coax Logan into lying down on the sofa and place his head in Patton's lap.

It was a little alarming at first. Logan wasn't uncomfortable, precisely, but he had never been in such a position with anyone before. He had seen both Roman and Virgil in this precise position with the other while watching movies, and they'd each seemed comfortable. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

Then Patton began running his fingers through Logan's hair, and he melted.

It was as if every bone in his body had morphed into some sort of gelatinous substance, allowing him to conform perfectly with the surface of the sofa and with Patton's lap. Logan had never considered himself a particularly tactile person, but this was an experiment that he would happily replicate. A soft, contented hum escaped his lips, eliciting a chuckle from Patton.

"It doesn't matter if it's illogical or not, Logan, you can always come to me when you're feeling down. Or to Roman or Virgil – I doubt they'd mind."

"Thanks, Patton."

And so they remained, Logan curled comfortably on the couch with his head in Patton's lap, Patton running his fingers soothingly through Logan's hair. As the last of the tension drained away, and Logan found himself dozing off, Patton leant down to place a kiss in his hair and murmured a few all-too-familiar words.

"I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, Patton."


End file.
